


W czymś pomóc?

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Romance, tekst pojedynkowy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst pisany specjalnie na pojedynek na Gospodzie Pod Złamanym Piórem. Za świetną zabawę jak zwykle dziękuję mojej kochanej euphorii queen, bez której to wszystko nie miałoby sensu. </p><p>Próba zmierzenia się z Coffee Shops AU ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	W czymś pomóc?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



— Nie, nie, nie, cholera jasna, nie! — Derek wyjrzał z zaplecza ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. O tej porze nigdy nie było zbytniego tłumu, a kiedy tam wchodził, na sali była jedynie garstka starych bywalców i nie potrafił skojarzyć, kto mógłby robić tyle szumu. Jednak jego węch, szybciej, niż zdołały dostrzec to oczy, zasygnalizował mu o lekkiej furii, w którą wpadł Stiles. 

Chłopak - bo odmawiał nazywania go inaczej, nawet, jeśli ten chodził w mundurze i bronią w kaburze - przychodził regularnie do ich kawiarni od siedmiu miesięcy i zazwyczaj towarzyszył mu jego partner służbowy Scott. Mniej więcej tutaj kończyła się wiedza Dereka na temat tej specyficznej dwójki policjantów. 

— Stiles, spokojnie — mruknął Scott, poklepując wycierającego rozlaną kawę chłopaka po plecach. Hale oparł się o szafki, zastanawiając się, czy podejść i pomóc, pytając od razu o nowy napój, czy zignorować tę małą scenkę i wrócić do porządków; środowe przedpołudnia były najnudniejszym okresem w całym tygodniu i żałował, że Cora pojechała uzupełnić zapasy syropów smakowych i został sam. 

Już miał ruszyć w kierunku ich stolika, kiedy zauważył, że Stiles podnosi się z miejsca i zmierza w jego kierunku. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

— W czymś pomóc? — zapytał mimochodem, przestawiając słoiki z kawą, żeby nie wyszło na to, iż obserwował chłopaka. 

— Przez tego cymbała, który śmie się nazywać moim partnerem, straciłem moją ulubioną kawę, także prosiłbym o nową i serwetki… — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Jeżeli to nie byłby problem. 

Derek skinął głową, sięgając pod kontuar i podał chłopakowi całe opakowanie serwetek. Był zadowolony, że to nie jeden z tych klientów, którzy po narobieniu bałaganu, przesiadają się do innego stolika albo wychodzą, zostawiając cały syf za sobą. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że niektórzy robili to specjalnie; może i wszyscy już kilka lat temu przeszli do porządku dziennego ze świadomością, że wilkołaki są wśród nich, jednak wciąż stanowiły mniejszość i często pojawiała się banda rasistów na tle gatunkowym - o ile w ogóle można było tak to nazwać, wilkołak w nim był dodatkiem, nie znaczyło przecież, że był przez to mniej ludzki, niż inni - którzy robili wszystko, by go upokorzyć. 

— Kawę zaraz przyniosę — powiedział w końcu, kiedy chłopak dalej stał, tym razem z serwetkami w dłoni. 

— Jeśli panu nie przeszkadza, to poczekam — odparł, siadając na jednym z wysokich krzeseł, na które uparła się Cora, nie chcąc dać przemówić sobie do rozumu, że to raczej pasuje do baru. 

— Derek — odparł, odwracając się do niego tyłem, by nastawić spieniacz mleka. 

— Stiles.   
Hale skinął głową, chociaż nie był pewien, czy klient zauważył ten ruch. Przez następne minuty słychać było jedynie szum ulicy i mielenie maszynki. Derek cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenie Stilesa i nie wiedzieć czemu, krępowało go. Zerknął przez ramię, upewniając się, że chłopak pochylony nad ladą wpatruje się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarz. Przywykł do tego, że ludzie patrzą, gdy tworzy swoje małe dzieła -uwielbiał to robić, uwielbiał popisywać się swoją techniką, jednak teraz chciał tylko jak najszybciej skończyć latte z podwójną porcją mleka i syropem orzechowym. 

Wystarczyło już jedynie umieścić wszystkie składniki w wysokiej szklance; wyjął z jednej z szuflad łyżkę do lodów i nabrał nią wpierw waniliową kulkę, po czym opłukał i dołożył na samo dno jeszcze o smaku orzecha laskowego. Następnie nasypał łyżeczkę brązowego cukru i zalał to spienionym wcześniej mlekiem. Teraz pozostawała ta trudniejsza część; właśnie dlatego nie używał ekspresu. Nie lubił nierównych kaw, które z niego wychodziły, ufał jedynie swoim umiejętnością, jeżeli chodziło o dodanie kawy do mleka tak, by się ze sobą za mocno nie zmieszała, tylko utworzyła warstwy. Nie liczył się, że klienci i tak po chwili mieszali wszystko ze sobą razem, grunt, że przekazywał im kawy bez zarzutu. 

Pochylił się, przyglądając efektom swojej pracy i uśmiechnął zadowolony; lanie po ściance szklanki z powolną precyzją nigdy go nie zawodziło. Teraz zostało już tylko przyozdobić górę kawy szczyptą cynamonu, a szklankę delikatnym, orzechowym waflem - sam przycinał je tak, by dobrze trzymały się na szkle, nie naruszając przy tym samej kawy czy pianki. 

Patyczkiem jeszcze zrobił wzór na piance i przesunął gotowy napój po ladzie w stronę Stilesa. 

— Gotowe — stwierdził oczywistość, cofając się o krok. Chłopak nie ruszał się przez chwilę, patrząc to na Dereka, to na kawę, aż w końcu uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

— Jesteś w tym świetny — powiedział i zabrał swoją kawę, wracając do stolika. Hale czuł się mile połechtany, gdy wracał na zaplecze, by skończyć układanie pudeł z różnymi rodzajami kawy i uzupełnianie zapasów. 

* 

Scott patrzył na przyjaciela spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. 

— Jesteś czerwony — zaśmiał się, sugestywnie poruszając brwiami. Chłopak w odpowiedzi kopnął go w goleń, gdy już zajął miejsce na przeciwko niego. 

— Nie waż się więcej stawać między mną a moją kawą — burknął, wycierając do sucha stół i teczkę z dokumentami. 

— Nie spieszyłeś się, żeby wrócić. 

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, odłamując kawałek wafla. Przyjrzał się wzorowi, który Derek zrobił na piance i uśmiechnął się. Mężczyzna nigdy nie bawił się w kwiatki, listki, serduszka, ani inne takie. Najczęściej były to natomiast celtyckie wzory, tak jak i zresztą ten. Przez chwilę patrzył na kawę, nie chcąc zburzyć tej dziwnej harmonii, którą tworzyły jej warstwy, jednak pragnienie, by poczuć już ten niebiański smak było silniejsze. 

— Dobra, nie chcesz gadać. W takim razie może zainteresuje cię szereg morderstw popełnionych ostatnio przez twoje kochane wilkołaki? — zapytał chłopak z dobrze wyczuwalną drażliwością w głosie. Stiles dobrze wiedział, że Scott był dupkiem pod tym względem tylko dlatego, że za czasów szkoły średniej chodził nocami do lasu, łudząc się, że jeden z wilkołaków go ugryzie. A tak był tylko policjantem z astmą i brakiem perspektyw na awans. 

— Myślisz, że to jakaś obca omega? — zapytał Stilinski, przyglądając się pierwszym zdjęciom. 

— Całkiem prawdopodobne. Zwłoki nie są w najlepszym stanie, a gdyby to był jakiś członek watahy Hale’ów, lepiej by nad sobą panował. 

— Zgadzam sie, spójrz tutaj. — Stiles wskazał mu szyję jednej z denatek, z której niewiele zostało. — Kiedyś się już z tym spotkaliśmy. — Zniżył głos, gdy nachylał się do McCalla, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że gdyby chciał, Derek i tak by ich usłyszał. — Hale’owie są czyści i dobrze o tym wiesz. Ich wataha nie jest zbyt duża, przynajmniej tutaj. Część, którą pod swoją pieczą ma Laura w Californii to już inna bajka, ale w Beacon, o ile nie zauważyłeś, wszystko, co ma związek z morderstwami z udziałem nadnaturalnych stworzeń czy zwierząt, wiąże się z przyciąganiem Nemaetonu, a nie rodziną, która mieszka tu od pokoleń. 

Scott odchylił się w krześle, postukując palcami o kolano. Wiedział, że Stiles miał rację, nie ważne ile razy próbował sugerować winę Hale’ów, wcześniej czy później okazywało się, że to wina stada alf, mściwego daracha czy całej gamy innych stworzeń. Ostatnie morderstwo popełnione przez wilkołaki miało miejsce cztery lata wcześniej, kiedy on ze Stilesem dopiero zaczynali służbę, a winna wszystkiemu była rozszalała omega, która nie miała szansy znaleźć sobie watahy, by ją poprowadziła. 

— Od czego więc zaczniemy? — zapytał, zamykając teczkę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że tej nocy nie zmruży oka, porównując ślady na ciałach denatów z poprzednimi sprawami. 

— Myślę, że powiadomię Argentów, by rozpoczęli przeczesywać rezerwat. Powinni być w stanie wytropić omegę. 

— Nie lubię ich metod — westchnął Stilinski, jednak skinął głową, biorąc kolejny łyk kawy. Sięgnął po łyżeczkę z długą rączką i nabrał trochę lodów, które jeszcze się nie roztopiły. 

— Wiem, mimo to Chris… 

— Chris? — Stiles szybko podłapał tę zmianę. — Co się stało z panem Argentem? 

Scott zacisnął wargi, patrząc na przyjaciela z wesołymi iskierkami w oczach. 

— O mamusiu, w końcu się umówiliście? — Najwyraźniej powiedział to zbyt głośno, ściągając przy tym uwagę jakiejś pary siedzącej po przeciwnej stronie kawiarni. 

— Tak, Stiles, ale jak na razie to tajemnica, więc jeśli byłbyś miły… — Uniósł brwi w oczekiwaniu. 

— Jasne, stary, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć! — zapewnił go entuzjastycznie. McCall uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. — Jak do tego doszło? 

I Scott mu opowiedział. 

* 

Stiles obejrzał się za siebie, by być pewnym, że Scott naprawdę wsiadł do swojego wozu i odjechał, po czym zawrócił, kierując swoje kroki z powrotem do kawiarni. Sprawa, nad którą pracowali była na tyle delikatna i inna od poprzednich, że, przynajmniej jego zdaniem, potrzebował konsultacji z kimś, kto na pewno będzie potrafił powiedzieć mu coś więcej, niż Scott, dla którego w dziewięćdziesięciu procent przypadkach winnymi były omegi. Stiles nie chciał nic mówić, ale jego zdaniem ślady pozostawione na ciałach ofiar nie zgadzały się z uzębieniem wilkołaków, kształt zębów był inny. 

Zresztą, nie miał nic przeciwko spędzeniu nieco więcej czasu w towarzystwie tego konkretnego wilkołaka; cóż, początkowo z McCallem wybrali tę kawiarnię tylko ze względu słabości Stilesa do Hale’a, niebiańska kawa okazała się jedynie przyjemnym dodatkiem do obserwowania przystojnego wilkołaka. I nieosiągalnego wilkołaka, jeżeli już o tym była mowa. 

Wszedł do kawiarni, rozglądając się ukradkiem, by upewnić się, że ruch wciąż był słaby i mężczyzna znajdzie chwilę, by odpowiedzieć mu na kilka pytań. Podszedł do kontuaru i ponownie zajął miejsce na opuszczonym wcześniej taborecie. Czekał. 

— Nie wyszliście? — Derek wskazał na drzwi z pytającym wyrazem twarzy, ale Stiles zdążył już otworzyć teczkę i wzrok mężczyzny spoczął na leżących przed nim dokumentach. 

— Przepraszam, że cię nachodzę, ale mógłbyś mi powiedzieć coś o stworzeniu, które zostawiło te ślady? — zapytał cicho. Hale skinął krótko głową, pochylając się bardziej. Przełożył kilka podobnych zdjęć i po kilku minutach wyprostował się, marszcząc brwi. 

— To nie jest żądna omega — stwierdził, wskazując na podpis, który naniósł na zdjęcia Scott. 

— Powiedz to temu imbecylowi — westchnął. — Ale przyznam, że jak tylko zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, w mojej głowie zapanowała pustka. Nie przypominam sobie, by coś takiego pojawiło się wcześniej. 

Nagle zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się wyrytemu na klatce piersiowej każdej z ofiar znakowi. Widział go już… 

— Triskelion. — Usłyszał szept i spojrzał na wilkołaka. Derek w tym czasie wyszedł zza lady i podszedł do jedynego stolika, przy którym ktoś siedział, po czym nachylił się i już po chwili drzwi zamykały się za wychodzącą parą. Hale jeszcze tylko zmienił tabliczkę na zamknięte. 

— Nie powiesz mi teraz, że to ty jesteś psychopatycznym mordercą, prawda? — zapytał Stilinski, patrząc na mężczyznę. 

— Zrobię ci kawę — Derek zignorował pytanie i ponownie wszedł za ladę. W milczeniu przygotował napój dla Stilesa i czarną kawę dla siebie, po czym wskazał mu, żeby chłopak szedł za nim. Stilinski wszedł za nim na zaplecze, odkrywając, że jest tam więcej miejsca, niż się spodziewał i już miał zapytać, dlaczego tutaj przyszli, gdy Derek zdjął koszulkę i odwrócił się do niego plecami. 

Stilinski wytrzeszczył oczy; nie wiedział już, czy powinien zachwycać się idealnym ciałem wilkołaka, czy zadać całą masę pytać, które zrodziły się w jego głowie. Ten sam znak… 

Nagle Hale ponownie stanął z nim twarzą w twarz. 

— To triskelion; jako młody wilkołak używałem go do nauki kontroli. To, że ona używa go jako swojego podpisu… 

Z jego gardła wydobył się warkot i Stiles cofnął się o krok, obawiając się, że starcia z rozwścieczonym wilkołakiem mógłby nie przeżyć 

— Nie musisz się mnie bać. — Usłyszał jeszcze, nagle odkrywając zaciskające się na jego ramionach palce. Spojrzał na nie, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na twarz Hale’a, po czym uśmiechnął się blado. 

— Wiem, przepraszam. 

Derek skinął głową, ale go nie puścił. 

— Szukacie Kate Argent. 

— Myślałem, że jest martwa… Od lat. 

Niezadane pytanie zawisło między nimi. 

— Moja wataha ścigała ją jakiś czas temu w Meksyku. Jest jaguarołakiem. 

Stilinski westchnął, uświadamiając sobie, że to polowanie dla nikogo nie będzie łatwe, a już w szczególności dla Scotta i Chrisa. 

— Dzięki, może zdołamy dopaść ją, nim pojawią się kolejne morderstwa. Jesteś pewien, że to ona? 

— Tak, jakiś czas temu okradziono nasz rodzinny skarbiec, triskelion również zginął. 

Stiles przypomniał sobie tamtą sprawę; pulę śmierci i przelew krwi wielu paranormalnych istot. Uściska na jego ramionach zelżał, więc Stilinski wycofał się z pomieszczenia, wcześniej biorąc swoją kawę. Wypił ją ciurkiem, pozwalając, by chłodna słodycz na chwilę zdominowała jego rozszalałe zmysły. Derek wyszedł zaraz po nim, już w koszulce i z w połowie opróżnionym kubkiem. 

Stiles obserwował go, nie wiedząc w pierwszej chwili, jak powinien się zachować. Ostatecznie otworzył portfel i wyciągnął banknot, który umieścił w pomalowanym na czarno słoiku w małe księżyce. Na uniesioną brew mężczyzny uśmiechnął się lekko. 

— Obsługa na najwyższym poziomie — powiedział. Schował papiery do teczki i ruszył do wyjścia, czując na sobie spojrzenie mężczyzny. Już prawie wychodził, kiedy zatrzymał się, podejmując szybką decyzję. — O której kończysz? 

— Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. 

— Ach, dobra, zapomnij — powiedział szybko. — Jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc. 

Wyszedł na zewnątrz z uczuciem porażki. Jasne, czego on w ogóle oczekiwał, jak mógł się spodziewać, że wilkołak w ogóle na niego spojrzy. Był żałosny. 

Skierował swoje kroki w stronę domu; nie miał nic przeciwko otrzeźwiającemu spacerowi. Wychodził właśnie zza zakrętu, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś łapie go za ramię. Zareagował instynktownie, obracając się i wyginając napastnikowi rękę do tyłu. Jednak zamiast bandziora, przytrzymywał uśmiechającego się do niego Dereka. 

— Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że chętnie się z tobą umówię, gdy już będzie po wszystkim. 

Stiles wypuścił go, przyglądając mu się uważnie, nim w końcu powiedział: 

— To Beacon Hills, tu nigdy nie jest po wszystkim. 

* 

Stiles, pogwizdując radośnie skierował swoje kroki do kawiarni Hale’ów. Przez ostatni tydzień nie pokazywał się tam, każdą wolną chwilę poświęcając na pomoc Argentom w poszukiwaniu Kate. I wreszcie, po siedmiu dniach tęsknoty za najlepszą latte pod słońcem, znowu otoczył go przyjemny aromat kawy. 

Kiedy podszedł zamówić kawę, zamiast Dereka, pojawiła się Cora, najmłodsza z rodzeństwa.   
— Co dla pana? — zapytała z zachęcającym uśmiechem. 

— Latte orzechową — powiedział. — Jest Derek? — wyszeptał, wiedząc, że dziewczyna i tak go usłyszy. Skinęła głową. 

— Zawołać go? 

— Jeśli nie jest zajęty… — odparł, wycofując się do swojego ulubionego stolika. Nie czekał długo i latte została przed nim postawiona. Uniósł wzrok, z zawodem odnotowując, że Derek najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru się pokazać. Jego obawy, co do autora jego kawy sprawdziły się tak szybko, jak spojrzał, na zrobiony na piance wzór - tandetny listek. Ukrył jęk zawodu, chociaż cała radość, która kumulowała się w nim od samego rana, związana zarówno z tym, że Argentówna już więcej nikomu nie zaszkodzi oraz wizją randki z Derekiem, nagle wyparowała. 

Skinął dziewczynie uprzejmie głową i pochylił się, patrząc smętnie na kawę. 

Rozległ się huk i Stilinski obejrzał się za siebie. Dwójce zajmującej stolik niedaleko najwyraźniej spadła szklanka i rozbiła się na podłodze, rozlewając przy okazji jej zawartość. Stiles zmienił nieco pozycję, by lepiej wszystko widzieć; żaden z chłopaków, którym zdarzył się wypadek nie ruszył się, by posprzątać bałagan, co sprawiło, że Stilinski zmrużył oczy. 

— Gdzie jakaś sprzątaczka? — wydarł się jeden z nich i Stiles zamrugał. Po chwili przy stole pojawił się Derek, który ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłogę, wziął się za zamiatanie szkła na zmiotkę. 

— O tym właśnie mówiłem — powiedział drugi chłopak i Stiles poczuł, jak buzuje w nim złość. Powoli podniósł się z miejsca. — Miejsce takich jak on jest na kolanach. 

— Wynoście się — warknął, łapiąc delikwentów za koszulki. Obejrzeli się za siebie, jednak nie próbowali nawet protestować, zdając sobie sprawę, z kim mają do czynienia. Stiles w tym czasie już klęczał obok Dereka, zbierając serwetkami resztę rozlanego napoju. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. 

— Jestem ci winny coś więcej niż kawę — powiedział spokojnie Derek, kiedy znaleźli się na zapleczu. Stiles zaczął się zastanawiać, jakie specjalne przywileje sprawiły, że znalazł się tu już po raz drugi. 

— Myślę, że poranna kawa będzie idealna — odparł z zadziornym uśmiechem, a kiedy zrozumienie pojawiło się w oczach wilkołaka, został pchnięty na ścianę, a jego wargi zaangażowane w całkiem przyjemny, kawowy pocałunek.


End file.
